This invention relates to a collapsible steering column assembly for a vehicle.
Developments are now progressing towards "smart" steering columns, and this invention has for its purpose to provide a steering column which can be collapsed in the event of a vehicle crash in a way that takes into account various physical characteristics of the driver, such as weight, posture, position and dimensions.
A clamping mechanism for an adjustable steering column for a vehicle is known which comprises an actuator coupled to a rack and pinion or other geared arrangement of a clamping device for clamping the steering column in a desired position, the actuator being electrically powered either by a motor or a solenoid.